Many individuals who work installing tile, wood flooring, etc. have to spend a considerable amount of time on one or more knees in order to accomplish the work. This constant weight on the knees can lead to knee pain as well as knee injury. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have one or more knee pad assemblies that could be attached, respectively, to one or more knees as needed for providing cushioning to their knees as well as reducing the wear and tear on their knees.